Smeltings VS Hogwarts
by The Blue Full Moon
Summary: Smeltingselever får möjligheten att besöka hogwarts
1. Breven

Harry låg ner i sängen och läste _Quidditch genom tiderna_ för femte gången ungefär,  
"HARRY POTTER!" ropade Vernon Dursley, Harrys  
morbror. Harry suckade och la undan boken och gick sedan ner.  
"Ja...?"  
Morbror Vernon tryckte upp två brev upp i hans ansikte, Harry bara ryckte bort dem från hans morbrors hand och såg att dem båda var från Hogwarts...  
"Emmm...Morbror Vernon...Ehh...detta brevet är inte till mig, utan till Dudley..." sa Harry och  
gav tillbaka brevet till Vernon.  
Harry behöll sitt eget brev och gick upp på sitt rum, han öppnade det och det lydde;

_Kära mr Potter  
Vi vill infomera dig om att några elever från en mugglarskola vid namn Smeltings ska vara vid hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom under terminen för att bygga upp bandet mellan mugglare och trollkarlar & häxor._

Därför skulle vi vilja ge er äran att vara en av dem få eleverna som ska få möta upp mugglarna och ge dem information om hogwarts.

Proffessor Mcgonagall

Harry stirrade på brevet som det bara var ett elakt skämt, Dudley gick på Smeltings och Harry var redan tvungen att dras med han på sommrarna, men Harrys uppmärksamhet drogs snabbt till delen _"några elever från en mugglarskola vid namn Smeltings "_  
Kanske så var Dudley inte en av "några", men med Harrys vanliga tur så skulle han inte bli förvånad.

"MAAMMMAA, PAAAAPPPA!"  
"Vad är det Diddydums?" Svarade Petunia **(/Ja, faktist, han kallas så, Underbara smeknamn, eller hur?/)**  
"Några personer från Smeltings ska vara på någon sorts skola.."


	2. Oh Shit

'Nej,nej,nej,nej' Harry sprang nästan ner för trapporna  
"Dudley! Snälla säg inte att det brevet var ifrån Hogwarts?" sa Harry oroligt  
"Varför bryr du dig?" snäste Dudley  
"För jag vill veta fall du ska till hogwarts eller inte" snäste han tillbaka, Dudley nickade till svar.  
Harry gick upp på sitt rum igen och tog fram en fjäderpenna,bläck och pergament.

_Ron  
Har du hört att folk från en mugglarskola ska komma till hogwarts under terminen?  
Proffessor Mcgonagall vill att jag är en av dem som ska möta upp mugglarna, snälla säg att du med ska möta upp dem._

Harry 

Han tog ett annat pergament och började skriva samma sak fast till Hermione, dock lade han till

_"Jag har frågat Ron med, jag vill inte ha det stora nöjet att försöka få Malfoy att sluta hacka på mugglarna ensam"_

"Ge detta till Ron och det andra till Hermione" sa han och knöt fast breven och Hedwig flög sedan iväg, han gick mot sängen och fortsatte läsa _Quidditch genom tiderna_, det tog inte lång tid innan det kom ett svar ifrån Hermione

_Harry  
Ja, jag fick ett brev ifrån proffessor Mcgonagall innan, du behövde inte fråga Ron för det har jag redan gjort och han ska med möta upp eleverna, tyvärr ska inte jag möta upp men jag undrar redan vilka elever det är._

Hermione

Harry andades ut, Ron ska med möta upp mugglarna, dels för att han inte orkar med  
Malfoy, och dels för Dudley, efter några minuter  
så kom en liten uggla in igenom fönstret - Piggy.

_Harry  
Jag ska möta upp mugglarna och när jag berättade det för pappa och du vet hur man är - han sprack nästan av lycka. Fred och George ska med möta upp mugglarna._

Ron

Harry log och la undan brevet och fortsatte läsningen.


	3. Magikerna och Mugglarna

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

När det var tiden för terminstarten, så hade redan Dudley åkt till Smeltings och Harry,Ron,George,Fred,Draco och Cho var där vid Perrong 9¾ i deras hogwartsuniformer för att Mcgonagall uppmanade dem till det för det inte fanns mycket tid på tåget.  
Efter en stund så kom Proffessor Mcgongagall med mugglarna och där bland såg Harry Dudley,Piers,Malcolm.  
Mcgonagall harklade sig och såg på eleverna  
"Detta är eleverna som ska ha ansvar för er på tåget"  
"Ronald Weasley..."  
"George Weasley..."  
"Fred Weasley..."  
"Cho Chang..."  
"Draco Malfoy..."  
"Harry Potter..." sa hon som eleverna stod  
"Har ni några frågor om Hogwarts, eleverna eller annat, så har ni dem att fråga"  
Smeltingseleverna glodde på Harry som om det  
var något elakt skämt, Dudley kände många från  
Smeltings och dem brukade ha roligt att tracka Harry

Ombård på hogwartsexpressen så satt Fred,  
George,Dudley och Malcolm.

Efter att det var nära till Hogwarts, så kom Ron och Harry till Fred och George  
"Fred, George, ni bör nog komma snart, vi skulle ta dem till slottet sen ju" sa Harry  
"Ni bör komma snart" lade Ron till  
"Självklart mister Potter, Självklart mister Weasley" sa Fred och George i hopp att härma en  
husalf, Harry rullade bara sina ögon  
"Är mister sur idag?" frågade George i en pipig  
husalfsröst  
"Vet inte om du menar allvar, eller om du bara  
skojar med dem - men varför håller alla på att  
behandla potter som en _hjälte?_ " frågade Malcolm  
"Vi behandlar han inte som en hjälte - men alla  
andra gör" flinade Fred  
"Varför?" frågade Dudley  
"Därför att..." men han avbröt sig när Harry gav  
ett tecken att han ska hålla käft  
"Men Harry..." sa Fred  
"sluta vara så tråkig..." avslutade George, Men  
Ron och Harry hade gått så kollade Fred och  
George på mugglarna  
"Alla behandlar han som en hjälte för att nästan  
alla ser han som en hjälte - eller en idol" flinade  
George


	4. Potter är vad?

**Har jag inte redan sagt det? Jag äger INTE Harry Potter**

(vill med säga en sak, Under terminen, alltså inte hela terminen bara några veckor :3)

"Varför? Vad är det för speciellt med Harry?" frågade Dudley  
"Berättade vi det..."  
"-Så kommer Harry antagligen kasta en förtrollning på oss.." avslutade Fred  
"Men vi tar chansen.." flinade George,  
"Ni vet ju hur ni mugglare om någon blev huggen i hjärtat som exempel - överlever man så har man stor tur. Men hos trollkarlar och häxor så finns det en trollformel som dödar en på direkten - inget botemedel eller sådant, enda chansen att överleva är att skydda sig med något. Men självklart bryr sig inte våran lilla Potter om lagen mellan liv och död, nej, han är den första som någonsin har överlevt den dödande förbannelsen, varenda häxa och trollkarl vet vem Harry Potter är." sa George **(/ Creepy, alla skulle veta ens namn, Stackars Potter igentligen :C /)**  
"Ha, om ni tror att den där idioten är någon speciell så har behöver ni nog hjälp" sa Malcolm  
"Tja, han är rätt viktig för hela trollkarlsvärlden" sa Fred

-

När tåget var framme vid hogwarts så gick Harry,Ron,Cho,Fred,George och Draco av tåget och hjälpte mugglarna till testralerna och Dudley blev livrädd av att han trodde att vagnarna rörde sig av sig själva, men Harry ville inte skrämma Dudley mer av tesralerna, även om dem var ofarliga.

Dem var vid slottet och sorteringen för förstaårseleverna hade precis börjat **(/Hittar på egna här, ingen aning vad förstisarna i hp 5 heter :3 /)**

"Carter, William" ropade Mcgongall upp och en brunhårig pojke sprang upp till sorteringshatten  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith,Sophia"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Roberts,Victoria"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Jones,Leon"  
"SLYTHERIN!" och så fortsatte det tills det var  
mugglarnas tur att bli indelade, det kom till  
Dudley,Piers,Malcolm så hamnade dem i  
Slytherin alla tre, det var väldigt mycket viskande från förstaårselverna  
"Är det...?"  
"Det kan inte vara...? Är det verkligen han?"  
dem syftade på Harry men även om det var  
jobbigt så har Harry vant sig om viskningar i  
hans närhet.


	5. Quidditch

Dagarna gick och det var dags för smeltingseleverna att vara med **(/Jag menar dock att dem ser på/) en flyglektion**  
"Potter,Weasley!" ropade Mcgongall efter han när Hermione,Ron och Harry pratade, Harry kollade på henne  
"Ja Proffessor Mcgongall?" frågade Harry  
"quidditchlagen ska vara vid planen om några dagar för att visa Smeltingseleverna hur man spelar quidditch." sa Mcgongall  
"Visst." sa Harry  
"Bra att du samtycker Potter, för ni hade inte mycket val" sa hon och gick.  
Ron och Harry kollade på varandra, båda hade en konstig känsla av att detta inte kunde sluta bra

-  
Dagarna gick och Madam Hooch ,Qudditch lagen **(/Alla elevhemslagen/)** och mugglarna var vid planen, Harry stod bredvid Angelina Johnson som var lagkaptenen, mugglarna stod på led och det gjorde även alla quidditchlagen iklädda sina elevhems färger.  
"Ja, detta är våra quidditchlag" sa Madam Hooch och flyttade sig lite och visade lagen  
"Har ni några frågor?" frågade hon sedan, Harry kollade på mugglarna och Piers kollade tillbaka på han som han var ett kryp

**Ledsen fall den var kort, men jag har skrivit på lite från 2:4 (Del 2 - rad 4) och 1:7**


	6. Quidditch igen

Hooach kollade på Harry eftersom det var hans tur att tala, Harry log lite.  
"Quidditch är en sport som har 4 olika uppgifter i laget, det är Jagarna,slagmännen,Vaktaren och Sökaren." förklarade han och kollade på mugglarna

"Varje lag består av sju spelare som flyger på kvastar. Det är tre jagare vars uppgift är att få klonken" hon tar upp klonken och visar den "- genom motståndarlagets tre målringar högt upp i luften. Klonken ger 10 poäng om den går igenom ringarna. De två slagmännens uppgift är att skydda det egna lagets spelare från att träffas av dunkare." visar dunkaren " Dunkarna är de två svarta bollarna -de som flyger omkring och försöker slå ned spelarna från sina kvastar. Slagmännen har slagträn som de använder för att rikta dunkarna mot motståndarlagets spelare. Vaktaren ska vakta målringarna; Om en jagare kastar klonken mot målringarna ska vaktaren vara där och fånga den. Och sist, men inte minst, sökaren, vars uppgift är att fånga den gyllene kvicken." och hon tar sedan upp en liten gulldboll " Kvicken är en liten, gyllene boll med vingar, snabb som vinden. Den är mycket svår att se på långt håll, och susar runt i luften kring planen. När sökaren, oavsett hur lång tid matchen varit igång, lyckats fånga kvicken, räknas matchen som avslutad och sökarens lag får 150 poäng." sa Madam Hooch, hon började berätta vilka som är vilket i lagen och kom sedan till Gryffindor:

**Lagkapten: **Angelina Johnson  
**Jagare:** Angelina Johnson,Katie Bell,Alicia Spinnet.  
**Slagmän:** Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
**Vaktare:** Ron Weasley  
**Sökare:** Harry Potter.

Några Frågor?" hon kollade på mugglareleverna  
"Bra, ni ska få se en Quidditchmatch om någon vecka"

**HEY! Fortfarande, ledsen för kort**


End file.
